


I Am a Light

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [15]
Category: Firefly, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: She understands what he truly is.
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I Am a Light

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Firefly/MCU, any, what in the gorram 'verse is that?!_

“They ripped you apart,” River said, fingers hovering just out of reach of Rocket’s teeth, though he was considering making a jump for them anyway if she so much as thought about petting him. “Made you again and called it _better,_ no matter how much it hurt.”

Everyone watched with bated breath (for very different reasons), Guardians on one side, _Serenity’s_ crew on the other, until she said, “I know how it feels,” and Rocket’s ears drooped as fingers met fur, one weapon meeting another and finding only peace.


End file.
